When engineering solutions are implemented, in particular in the automation systems environment, usually not everything is developed completely from scratch. Rather, a solution is typically developed on the basis of already existing partial solutions or modules. In the process parts of the existing solutions may be taken over in unmodified form, but it also happens more frequently that the existing partial solutions serve simply as a starting point for the subsequent developments. In this case the existing partial solutions are modified in the course of the further development.
An important factor within the framework of development projects is the extent to which already existing solutions can be reused. A high proportion of reusable elements reduces development costs and is therefore advantageous for manufacturers and customers.
Already prefabricated modules can be stored for reuse in the form of libraries, for example. In this case, however, a cross-industry concept which also encompasses different domains of the automation environment is not known at the present time. Development environments for MES projects, for example, have different libraries from those in the controls environment. Equally, there is currently no provision for making modifications when using reusable modules.